


3:45 AM

by bxckyboi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Canon-Typical Behavior, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Makeup, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, major angst, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxckyboi/pseuds/bxckyboi
Summary: Steve comes home from a mission badly wounded. Y/N finds him on the couch, since Steveis stubborn and doesn't want to ask for help.Can Y/N keep going on with this vicious cycle of pain or will she have to end it?Angst ensues.





	3:45 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fan fiction and I'm open to any constructive criticism. Thanks for  
> checking my story out ♡
> 
> I spaced out the formatting because it makes reading this just a little more bearable and easy to read.

3:45. It was 3:45 in the morning and Steve had just come back from a mission. He walked up to the  
elevator at Stark Tower and sighed. How was he supposed to explain what had happened to him?  
He had cuts and bruises all over his body and he was pretty sure he had at least two broken ribs.

 

Entering the floor that you and Steve shared, he decided he was just going to sit on the couch and  
close his eyes. Just for 15 minutes, he promised himself. It seemed to him that he just closed his eyes  
when he heard a gasp. Turns out, it was more than four hours later.

 

Steve opened his eyes to see you just staring at him in surprise. He can’t blame you. After all, he had  
blood and grime all over his uniform and had gotten some on the couch. You rushed towards him  
and caressed his cheek. ‘Steve, baby, are you okay?’ you asked him with worry.

 

Steve, being the ever so kind and thoughtful gentleman, replied with, ‘Doll, I’m sorry. I came home  
just a while ago and decided not to disrupt you.’

 

‘We’ll discuss later. Let me get you a bath, okay?” you pressed a light kiss on his lips, unsure of how  
much pain it might cause him.

 

Once you got Steve in the bath, you sat down next to him and put your head in your hands and  
sighed.

 

‘Baby, what happened to you? Why didn’t you let me help you?’

 

‘Don’t worry. I just came home from a mission and got a little bruised up.’

 

‘A little? You think this is a little?! Steve, you need to be more careful with yourself. What time did  
you actually get back?’

 

‘Around four.’

 

‘Four!? It’s been almost five hours and you didn’t let me help you?’

 

The two of you stayed silent while you helped bathe him except for the little winces Steve let out  
once in a while because of his wounds. Those were the sounds that broke you heart a little more each  
time.

 

After the bath, you helped patch him up. Both of you decided it would be best for the both of you to  
take a small nap so you could cool down. But laying next to you boyfriend that might not have come  
back home sent you into a deep spiral of thoughts. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore. You left the  
bedroom and made almost made it to the couch when you burst out crying in the kitchen. Leaning on  
the kitchen counter, you tried to stifle your sobs so Steve wouldn’t wake up. It didn’t work.

 

Steve didn’t really go to sleep either. He heard your crying and felt guilty because he was the one  
who caused you all of this pain. He was about to walk out to the kitchen when he heard your soft  
footsteps coming towards the room. You caught his clear, baby-blue eyes and turned away.

 

‘Y/N….What’s going on?’ Steve asked softly.

 

That damn mouth. Those beautiful, soft lips that always got to you. That smooth voice always made  
you break. Those clear eyes that could always see right through your façade.

 

You slowly sat down on the bed and rested your head against the headboard.

 

‘I just….I can’t do this Steve. I’m sorry.’ you sighed as you closed your eyes.

 

‘Wh-what do you mean?’ his voice trembled.

 

‘I can’t stand to see you hurt every time you come home from a mission. It takes too much out of  
me.’

 

Steve slowly crawled over to you and hugged your waist. ‘Baby, I’m so sorry that I do this to you.  
I’m sorry that I hurt you every time.’

 

The tears that once threatened to spill finally did. You finally broke. ‘Steve! You always make these  
promises, and God knows that you would never purposely break them, but you do! I can’t take it. I  
won’t--”

 

You were cut off by Steve’s lips catching yours. Passionate. Full of sorrow. You kissed back. Arms  
around his neck, you pulled him closer. Steve broke off the kiss only to have you straddled across his  
legs. Breathless, you leaned your forehead against his.

 

‘Doll, I’m sorry. But I can’t help it. I have to do this this is my job, my duty.’ he whispered.

 

‘I know. Always the patriotic soldier.’ you chuckled weakly.

 

Steve raised your chin with his finger. You at him right in the eyes. He ran his thumb across your  
face to dry your tears. ‘I know I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to be more careful next time,  
okay?’

 

‘I--, okay.’, you sighed. ‘I just don’t know what I would do without you’, you caressed his cheek. 

 

'And Steve?’

 

‘Yes darling?’

 

‘Call me next time you come back. Don’t stay on the couch and stain my cushions.’

 

‘I love you, Y/N.’ Steve murmured with a smile as he intertwined his fingers with yours.

 

‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ♡


End file.
